


we'll watch the world burn, and we'll do it together

by fairy_lix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, It Gets Better Project, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Multi, Only a tiny bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Sad and Happy, Set in the future, all the ships are, and then it goes back to felix at the end, and well, but not really, chanlix stick together, each chapter is in the pov of a different member, felix has lost most of his memories, minsung are the only couple who actually stay together, minsung are whipped, nostalgic, stray kids are all sweethearts, stray kids used to be a family, they kind of still are, they reminisce the past a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_lix/pseuds/fairy_lix
Summary: “You knew them?” Felix asks suddenly. The silence around them falls away and Chan sits up. There’s a crumpled copy of a smile on his face.“I was one of them. Once. A long time ago.”God, Chan looks tired.“What were they- what were you guys like?”Chan catches his eyes suddenly. There’s a certainty to his voice and a melancholy in his smile.“Well, we were going to change the world.”And around them, the world burns.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT9
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we'll watch the world burn, and we'll do it together

**Author's Note:**

> ah so this is extremely nonsensical but you know what?? we do it for the vibes. and this one is VERY vibey.

He watches him quietly.

Chan’s hair is dirty. Neither of them have washed themselves for a while. Neither of them have slept properly for a while either, but Felix knows that the exhaustion in his eyes doesn’t come from a lack of naps. 

“You knew them?” Felix asks suddenly. The silence around them falls away and Chan sits up. There’s a crumpled copy of a smile on his face.

“I was one of them. Once. A long time ago.” 

God, Chan looks tired.

“What were they- what were you guys like?” 

Chan catches his eyes suddenly. There’s a certainty to his voice and a melancholy in his smile.

“Well, we were going to change the world.”

And around them, the world burns. 

Felix believes Chan when he says Earth wasn’t always like this. He doesn’t remember most of his life, doesn’t remember anything except raging war and death everywhere that he saw when he was 18. He’s 19 now, and that’s still all he’s seen.

Still, Chan is a good storyteller. It’s not difficult for Felix to imagine better times. Chan tells stories of luscious green forests, of pretty boys with pretty voices, of a world of happiness, safety, comfort: a world full of life. When Felix can’t sleep, he shakes Chan awake and they sit, watching the cloudy river rush past them, and Chan tells him these stories of a better life. 

When he’s lucky, he hears about them. Chan’s friends, his brothers, and according to him, Felix’s brothers too. 

He hears about Jeongin’s dimples some days, and Jisung’s spontaneous singing on others. On special occasions Chan tells him about Changbin. “He loved you the most,” Chan says, and then in a voice low enough that Felix almost doesn’t catch it, “maybe he loved you more than he should’ve.”

On the evening of Felix’s 19th birthday, they sit down with a packet of cookies that expired 3 weeks ago. Felix is delighted. Chan watches him eat, and then tells him that 2 years ago Changbin was the one who gave him the biscuits and ever since then Felix couldn’t get enough of them. He tells him that he remembers Felix running up to him, cookie crumbs around his mouth, telling him solemnly that cookies tasted good but Changbin’s lips were sweeter. 

Felix says he’s lost his appetite. They spend the night with Felix shaking in Chan’s arms, mourning a boy who loved him. Mourning a boy he doesn’t even remember. 

And they watch the world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,there's the first part! for anyone who's confused, felix and chan have lost contact with the rest of skz and felix has lost all memories from before the apocolypse: he needs chan to remind him and chan looks out for and after him. they're bros. changlix were a couple pre apocolypse but smth happened to changbin, they split ways, and very sadly felix remembers nada.
> 
> anyways, this is unbeta-d because we die like men. please be nice to me and leave a kudos or even better, a comment, they keep me motivated. love yall lots!! mwah.


End file.
